


Two Weeks

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Killugon - Freeform, M/M, joystation, seriously though how'd he learn so fast, sneaky Gon, they're happy damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon has learned some interesting tricks during Killua's absence. Killua intends to find out how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic. I adore these two so I just had to write about them! In this fic, our two favorite hunters are in an established relationship. If you notice any grammatical errors I would appreciate if you let me know. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> \- Am I Doing It Right

"Gon."

"Killua."

The two sat next to eachother in the spacious living room of their apartment. Backs ramrod straight, controllers clenched tightly in their hands. Both stared unblinking at the flat screen before them. The word 'WINNER' blinked furiously above Gon's character. Killua's narrowed gaze slid to Gon's calm face.

"Since when have you been so fucking good at video games?" Killua hissed.

Gon didn't miss a beat-

"What do you mean Killua?"

Killua's eyes widened. Gon had answered his question with a completely dead pan expression. He was utterly calm. VERY unGon like behavior. Especially considering this was the first time he'd been able to beat Killua in months. Killua sat in shock. The ex-assassin had just returned from a two week long solo mission on the Azian continent. Hunting down some famous thief and what not. Bland work really. While the two young men had been in a stable relationship for over 5 years, separation was still rough for them. When Killua had first walked through their front door that morning, the sexual tension was palpable. Killua had expected as much. Yet, they denied their immediate urges in favor of letting the tension rise to an almost unbearable need. It was a game they frequently played after time apart. They went about their day normally, as if they didn't want to fuck eachother senseless every time they made eye contact.

After an early dinner, Killua slyly suggested they play the Joystation for awhile. He fully expected to win every round, as usual. He would take his time toying with his tech hapless boyfriend, ending in an extremely frustrated, flustered and turned on Gon. Yes, that was how he expected the evening to go. So, he was floored when Gon crushed him all three rounds of their first game.

"Something wrong Killua? "

Something wrong? Gon had just destroyed him at anold game for the Joystation and he was acting like he didn't understand how that MIGHT be a problem.

"DON'T YOU PLAY GAMES WITH ME GON FREECSS!"

Killua jumped to his feet and pointed an accusing finger at his companion.

"You are terrible at video games. Absolutely the worst. Hell, you're lucky to beat toddlers at the arcade for God's sake!"

Gon remained passive as Killua paused for a much needed breath.

"So can you kindly explain," voice dripping with sarcasm "how you became A FUCKING PRO IN THE TWO WEEKS I WAS GONE?!"

And there it was.

Gon's lips curled into a smug smile. His shoulders shook with barely contained laughter.

"Oooh, I don't know Killua, maybe you're just losing your touch," Gon snickered.

Silence. Dead silence.

The slightest twitch of an eye is the only warning Killua gave his companion. It was all Gon needed. Killua lunged forward at the same moment Gon dove sideways.

"Get back here you brat! And tell me how you learned so fast!" Killua screamed.

Gon squealed excitedly as he ran around the room.

"Ne, Killua! Why are you so worked up? You can't ALWAYS be the winner!"

The chase didn't last too long. Gon couldn't concentrate while trying to hold back his laughter, and soon enough, Killua had him pinned helplessly to the floor. Both men panted from the exertion. The white haired boy began to pinch Gon's sides mercilessly as 'punishment' for trying to run. Gon laugh-cried for forgiveness. None was given.

"Baka! You beat me once and you get all cocky," Killua said with a wicked grin on his face. He bent low and whispered hotly into Gon's ear "Now, tell me -everything- Gon."

Gon choked at the sudden wet heat against his sensitive ear. Just like that, the mood shifted.

"Ahh! K-Killua. Tell you what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Gon scowled, trying not to be so easily coerced.

"Oh, really?"

Killua began trailing wet kisses down Gon's throat and collarbone.

"You-

*kiss*

"don't-

*nibble*

"have a CLUE-

*lick*

"what I'm talking about?"

With that he bit down on Gon's earlobe, earning a gasp from his lover. With a soft, throaty growl Killua grasped Gon's firm ass in his pale hands and squeezed.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmn...fuck Killua!" Gon moaned.

Gon knew he had to get away. When Killua wanted to wring information out of his cheeky boyfriend, he played dirty. Really dirty. Ever the thrill seeker, Gon decided to make things difficult. Killua yelped in surprise when Gon used his enhancer strength to topple them over, switching their positions. He groaned when Gon's firm lips crashed against his in a not-so-chaste kiss. It was much like their first. Years ago, when they were still just two boys dancing around their feelings, their first kiss had been like the coming together of two storms. Fast, hot and desperate with all the pent up emotions.

Back then, Killua was still on the run. Gon had yet to rediscover his nen. They both still had the battle with the Chimera Ants on their minds, and the bitter taste of parting on their tongues. They had spent two long, lonely years apart. Their reunion had been full of tears and sorrowful apologies. Mostly from Gon. It had only taken minutes for them to fall back into the rhythmic beat of friendship. However, it took months for either to admit the 'other' feelings that had settled into their hearts long before splitting at the World Tree.

It was times like these, with Gon's weight flush against him, that he's reminded how perfect they are together. Damn if he didn't love the black haired goof currently kissing him silly. Damn if he didn't realize Gon's ploy until it was too late.

With an amused chuckle, Gon leapt off Killua's prone body. The chase was back on.

"Damn it Gon! Get your ass back here!"

Of course Killua's irritation was all for show. He liked when Gon played hard to get.

"Hahaha! Ki-llu-aa, you fell for such a simple trick. You must be getting old!" Gon taunted.

"At least I grew up you little beast!" Killua roared.

The two jumped around the lavish apartment with inhuman speed. Knocking over furniture as they went. It was a fast-paced game of keep away where Gon was the the ball. Both had grown into skilled and fearsome fighters. They'd fought together for so long that their game could almost be mistaken for a dance of sorts. Each intimately aware of the others movements. Killua gave chase at break neck speed, his hands a blur as he continuously reached for Gon. In turn, Gon barely twisted and writhed out of reach every time. With every narrow miss, their arousal grew.

Killua had managed to catch Gon by the shirt momentarily, but the flimsy material soon gave way, leaving his muscular torso painfully visible to Killua's greedy eyes. Likewise, Killua's already loose shirt had been lost in the fray. Amber eyes riveted over Killua's sweaty form with unabashed lust. Cerulean eyes raked over Gon's figure like fire.

"Give it up Gon. You might as well tell me your secret. Before I have to force it out of you," Killua smirked.

"I'm not telling you anything Killua," Gon challenged.

Gon had never lost his unbreakable determination. There was a promise in his eyes. The chase continued until, finally, Gon lost his footing and both men crashed loudly into the wall outside their bedroom. Gon struggled in Killua's arms. The two tumbled wildly into their room, a tangle of arms and legs. It was for naught, Gon had been caught. Killua pinned Gon's arms to his sides with his thighs. Killua had lost his playful grin, rather his brows furrowed in need. Gon was no better. The air was thick.

"Tell me."

"No."

Killua tweaked a pert nipple in response. Gon bit his lip, hard.

"Yes"

"I won't."

Killua reached back and firmly cupped Gon's erection through the thin material of his sleeping pants. Gon's back arched in pained pleasure.

"You will."

-squeeze-

"KILLUA!"

Gon's breath hitched as he practically sobbed Killua's name. Suddenly, Killua felt Gon's hands everywhere. He'd managed to pull free and wasted no time exploring his lovers body. Scratching, squeezing and kneading Killua's hot skin anywhere they could get under his clothes. Searing trails of pleasure wherever they went, more than returning Killua's own sweet torture. He let himself enjoy the feeling for a moment. Only a moment. Gon wasn't getting off that easy.

In one swift movement, Killua grabbed the sunkissed man by the wrists and pinned them above his head, effectively restraining his flustered partner, again.

"Nice try Gon, but you WILL tell me how you improved so much. You will tell me WHO taught you so much. Understand?"

Killua ground his crotch against Gon's hard length for emphasis.

Gon screwed his eyes shut as his body trembled. He was trying so hard to resist. Killua moaned in excitement. This was going to be a long night and Killua was going to enjoy getting answers out of Gon.

"Killua...," Gon rasped. "You're going to have to try harder if you want answers."

Gon would probably enjoy it too.

Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, our favorite hunters are in their mid twenties and in an established relationship. I can imagine their time apart after the Chimera Ants was both painful and eye opening. After becoming emotionally/mentally stronger during this separation, these two reconnected with a new found respect for one another. This story takes place years later, with Gon and Killua happily together.


End file.
